narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grinch28
Please do not edit other people's articles. Create a new article to use for your character template; thank you! --'User:Thepantheon 01:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, sorry. I have no idea how to do that. I asked someone how to create the infobox, and I followed their instructions. If you could tell me how to make a template that would be great. Once again, sorry. Grinch28 01:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Grinch39 hello can i have some help with this wiki because im new please you would help alot For what reason was I banned?????? I provide some of the nearly no life on this wikia. All I have been doing is editing my articles. temp ban As the active admin here at Naruto Fanon I felt that your Myouton, Shōshiton, nad Yuriton to be spam as they are not elemental releases and as such cannot use the suffix "Ton" which is resersed for elemental releases such as Sui'ton''' (Water Release) or In'ton' (Yin Release). Also adding fanon kekkei genkai to canon clans is strictly against the rules as it breaks the canon of naruto which we here have to follow. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 03:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) First, I added a kekkai genkai to clan that has multiple of them. I could have avoided calling it a kekkai genkai but on naruto wikia, the mokuton release is considered a kekkai genkai, even though only one person had it. Honestly, I think your actions are way more harsh than they should be. You could have just told me to change what ever you wanted me to. No one informed me that a ton cannot be created. You could have asked me to change them and I would have changed the names of the abilities. You didn't need to ban me for 6 months. Grinch28 13:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Grinch28 Its only for a week, I made an error when preforming the ban. Now, the Senju only have one recorded Kekkei genkai and its user was the Shodaime Hokage, Now with that said kekkei genkai dont have to appear in all clan members to still be considered a clan power as the use of advanced natures is restricted to kekkei genkai status. Im sorry if I seemed harsh but the order under the acting head admin that things that I see as spam are to be treated as spam. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 00:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) If I change the clan of the user, will you return the page? I will change them from having ton, and just change them to kekkai genkai and hiden abilities of a new clan. I worked a long time on those pages and it would be nice if you could restore them. I will change them as soon as I see that they are back up. --[[User:grinch28|'grinch28']] Ok, if you revise the articles ill restore them after your ban is up ok?.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 00:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou. If I make two of them kekkai genkai and I get rid of Myouton, would that be alright. And what if i just turn Myouton into two ninjutsu that heal and damage. It is basically like an advanced healing jutsu, and the jutsu that Tsunade was about to use to kill Orochimaru at the beginnning. Also, the only difference would be that the healing and killing jutsus would be able to be used on other inanimate objects to destroy them or fix them. Kekkei Tota As long as its possible a kekkie tota can be made but no you may not use the Dust Release unless you give a reasonable background for it...... if you need ideas look at this to see the ideas for kekkei tota. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 14:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :........SERIOUSLY!!!!!! Why would you ask that.... Only the rinnegan grants more than three natures so having two tota is impossible.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 21:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) There is no contradiction, if one has the rinnegan they cant have an advanced nature and as such no kekkei tota, its either or. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 22:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :No they may not, if its not possible in the canon (ie the manga) then you cant do it here. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 03:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) If it isnt said to be possible in the manga you cannot do it here ok...... With that said, you cannot just tact things together here because A) its frowned upon and B) it looks tacky. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 03:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, please do not go on a kekkei tota making spree, Im not gonna have the idea of tota spammed and on another note that image used on your last character is being used already by me.... --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 22:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ban Ok, heres why I nuked your stuff..... A) Making jutsu before you even create the parent jutsu page = SPAM.... B) Spamming is a deletable offense and also a ban-able one. C) I am not a dick and I do enjoy new users who dont just create stuff because they can..... Kekkei tota are RARE!!!!!! and to make two breaks that.... right now there are already the a few including the star release you created and the fact that you didnt even bother to make the Star release page really pushed my administrative buttons....... If your going to rage-quit then bye, Im sorry you feel that way.. but that last "F**K You" on my talk page has earned you a perma ban as it wasnt needed...--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 02:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) image if you are talking adding pic in infobox, here is the way. If you want to add nature transformation image, first you need to upload the picture. But it's unneeded since this wikia has the images. Just click image icon, search fire if you want fire element, water = water element etc. If you can't see the picture, try to click next page and slowly search. If you fail to search anything, just upload it. After you found the image, click add the picture. Then the code will automatically paste in your article. remove the thumb if you don't want the box and type |18px in the middle of the [] < ori px thumb version < 18px without thumb Kekkei Genkai I do not. Unfortunately. I would love to find out though, so if you find out, could you let me know? Zf6hellion 20:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) K